


Why do you do that?

by minkybookworm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkybookworm/pseuds/minkybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You’re afraid you’ll lose me in big crowds so you hold my hand but now you hold my hand around like 5 people and I’m getting suspicious.*</p>
<p>The reader is gender neutral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do you do that?

Isaac was tall. 

You were shorter than him. Shorter than most people. 

And Isaac for some reason had this idea in his head that he would lose you in big crowds. When you both started being friends and ended up in crowd Isaac would look back at you to make sure you were following him almost every five seconds. Isaac became fed up with always needing to look back for you so one day he just grabbed your hand as you were both walking into a crowd. “I’m not losing you,” Isaac stated with a serious, yet somewhat suspicious look, on his face. But you shrugged it off. You thought it was simple friends being friends. 

You and Isaac had both gotten detention, you thought it was because Harris had a grudge against you, so you both ended up getting out of school later than usual. As you both walked out of the classroom Isaac reached for you hand and you grabbed it by reaction. You were both talking when you noticed Lydia and Allison down the hallway, coming out of a classroom. 

Lydia smirked when she noticed the two of you and sent Allison a knowing look. “What are you two still doing here?” Isaac asked them as the four of you walked out of the school. 

“I forgot something in there and when we went go pick it up we got the 45 minute rambling story,” Lydia answered as she rolled her eyes. 

“Hey I’ll give you guys a ride,” Allison offered pointing to her car in the parking lot. 

“That would be great,” you smiled at the idea of not needing to walk all the way home. 

Isaac shook his head,”I promised Scott’s Mom I would get something for her after I got out. I’ll see you guys later though,” 

You waved bye to Isaac before you let go of his hand and he began walking home. You followed Allison and Lydia to Allison’s car. After you got into Allison’s car a smirk appeared on Lydia’s face. “So what’s going on between you and Isaac?” she asked, looking back at you. 

You looked at Lydia confused,”How many times do I have to tell you there’s nothing going on between me and him?” 

Allison rolled her eyes,”Then why exactly were you and him holding hands right now?” 

You furrowed your eyebrows, knowing exactly why Isaac would hold your hand. But looking back at it, you were barely noticing that there were only four people in the hallway. You, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia. There was no way Isaac could have lost you in a “crowd” of four people. You pressed your lips together as you began thinking of the last few times Isaac held your hand. “I… don’t know why actually,” you mumbled. 

Allison and Lydia both sent each other a small smile before Lydia spoke,”Well if I were you I would try to figure it out,” 

“Oh I plan to,” you answered before the topic of conversation changed.  
~~~

You bit your lip and pulled at the ends of your sleeves as you stood in the kitchen of a party that Lydia and Allison had talked you into going to after the lacrosse game. You immediately regretted the decision once you showed up, all three of you separating as soon as you got there. 

You sighed and stared at the soda you had put in your cup, trying to figure out who out of your friends would be willing to leave and could give you a ride. “What are you doing here all alone?” Isaac smirked as he walked into the kitchen. 

You looked up and smiled at Isaac,”Lydia and Allison talked me into coming here and then I lost them,” 

Isaac smiled at you before glancing behind him,”i was gonna head home soon. Why don’t we walk together?” 

“Same thing happened to you didn’t it?” you teased as you and Isaac began to walk out of the kitchen. 

“Yup. Should’ve known better,” Isaac replied as he reached towards your hand and lead you through the crowd in the living room. You cringed at the smell, a mix of sweat and alcohol. 

You and Isaac walked out into the neighborhood and you took a deep breath of fresh air. “You live that way right?” Isaac asked as he pointed left. 

You nodded and the both of you started walking towards your house and the both of you fell into a comfortable silence. You glanced down at your and Isaac’s still connected hands. Your conversation with Lydia and Allison earlier and you felt your cheeks begin to burn. 

‘Y/N are you okay? Your heartbeat’s going crazy,” Isaac stopped and looked at you with his eyebrows raised. 

You nodded your head quickly,”Y-Yeah I’m fine. Just thinking about something I talked about with Lydia and Allison,” 

“What was it?” Isaac asked.

“Um… They pointed out that we hold hands sometimes,” you answered and you noticed that he began to hold only your hand tighter instead of letting it go. 

“Yeah but I started doing that so that I wouldn’t lose you in crowds,” Isaac replied. 

”Except… They pointed out that we hold hands even when we’re not in crowds,” You glanced at your connected hands and you felt your cheeks warm up again,”Like we’re doing now,” 

You and Isaac both stopped and you saw Isaac glance down at your hands and his eyes widened before he dropped your hand. You took in a deep breath and wiped your hand on your pants. 

You both continued walking and you bit your lip as you tried to come up with something to say. By now you were both at your house. You took a deep breath before turning towards Isaac,”Why do you do it?” 

Isaac looked at you with wide eyes,”D-Do what?” 

You took a step closer to him,”Why do you hold my hand all the time?” 

”Uh…”,Isaac rubbed the back of his neck and looked around for a moment,”If I’m being honest. I… like you,” 

You felt your heartbeat begin to hammer and you tried to think of something to say. Isaac sighed and looked down,”I should probably go,”

“Wait Isaac,” you blurted out as you reached for his wrist. Isaac turned to you and sent you a desperate look. You bit your lip before leaning up and going on your tiptoes and kissing Isaac on the cheek. “I like you too,” you confessed. 

Isaac stared at you for a moment before a huge smile spread across his face.,”Do you want to go to that pizza place Friday?” 

You nodded, your heartbeat still going crazy,”I’d love to. I’ll see you at school,” 

“See you later,” Isaac replied still with the smile on his face. 

You turned around and walked inside your house, still dazed with a big smile on your face. 

You got your phone out and text Lydia and Allison: You were right this time I guess.


End file.
